


under the surface;

by priior



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priior/pseuds/priior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to try to make you feel real good, your know exactly where you stand after this" Eric smirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the surface;

**Author's Note:**

> I've been requested a lot to write more Eric and Four, so I hope this doesn't displease. The story is based around the time of the initiates training, can be interpreted from the movie or book. Also expect lots of angst and hate sex and any mistakes are my own.

"What is your fucking problem Eric?" he shouts in exasperation towards Eric "changing the rules so they can fucking nearly kill each other!".

"You should watch what you say Four, sounds almost as if you care for them." he snaps.

"It's nothing to do with that and you know it, I mean just think, If them rules would have been put forward when we trained, pretty sure you'd be dead by now." he sneers, ploying to enrage the man.

Eric snaps, lunging towards Four, grabbing him by the collar and kneeing him in the chest, shoving him to the bed.

"Hey, fuck you Eric!" he shouts, doubled in pain.

"Fuck me or fuck you I wonder" he whispers coldly.

Four watches him silently as he approaches the bed grabbing him by the jaw, crashing hardly into him with piercing kiss, well you could call it that, all it felt like was bruised lips and harshness. Four curses himself for being so weak, for letting him treat him like this when he's so clearly the superior. But he just likes it, Eric taking charge.

Eric rips from the kiss and stands up, violently tearing his clothes off in desperation, they hadn't done this in so long, Four almost unconsciously mirrored him, too preoccupied with the revelation of Eric's newest tattoos and his more muscular physique. Their clothes are disregarded in a pile on the floor.

"On the bed," Eric orders, maneuvering them towards it. His voice sounds strained, his skin hot and flushed.

Four collapses to the bed, face and torso pressed against the mattress, Eric doesn't say anything as Four feels a dip in the mattress as he climbs on. He nudges Four's knees apart, his soft cock stirring with interest for the first time since this whole thing started.

"I'm going to try to make you feel real good, your know exactly where you stand after this" Eric smirks.

Four's stomach clenches before he can say anything, wet heat surrounds his dick. His hips buck and his eyes fly open, a strangled noise wrenched from his chest. He hardens almost instantly, the sight and feel of Eric's mouth around him, underneath him.

"Fuck!" Four gasps, and whines when Eric pins his hips to the bed, sucking as he pulls back. Eric's hard dick brushes against him, Four arches up, hips stuttering and a moan escaping through his clenched teeth. 

Eric shoves a slick finger pushing into him. It doesn't hurt, at least not yet, and then Four relaxes, letting out a shallow breath. Then Erics's adding a second finger, twisting them, pushing in deep. Four breathes slow and even, concentrating on staying relaxed. It works, at least until Eric adds a third and fouth finger.

"Fucking hell!" Four shouts, face scrunching as he tenses.

Eric pulls his fingers out quickly, pain coursing through Four. He can't stop a whimper from escaping; he's both terrified and excited, his stomach in knots and his hard dick leaking against his skin.

Eric's hands are on his thighs, holding him open, blunt fingers digging into his flesh. "Look at me," he says, and Four has to take several deep breaths before he can open his eyes. Eric's eyes are dark and lifeless as he pushes in, fast and hard, not stopping until he's balls deep.

Four chokes, one hand coming up to grasp desperately at the pillow beneath his head. It hurts so badly.

Eric keeps his hips moving, massive, hitching movements giving way to longer, smoother strokes. Finally, the pain starts to fade, and it's still uncomfortable and weird but there's something nice about it too, something that's starting to feel really good.

Eric shifts, and his dick drags over Four's prostate.

"Fuck!" Four screams, arching up as his eyes roll back. "Oh my god, do that again."

Eric makes a desperate-sounding noise, and starts pushing in deeper and harder. His pace quickly gets erratic, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in, over and over until Four thinks he can't possibly take any more. The pain has completely disappeared and the burning is almost gone and Four is so, so close to coming. Eric's eyes have drifted closed but Four can't stop staring, focusing on remembering every detail of this moment.

His dick throbs and he can't wait any longer; he reaches down and strokes himself hard, from tip to base, shuddering.The edge of his orgasm shivers through him, hot and electric at the base of his spine, and when Eric gives a hard snap of his hips Four falls, dick pulsing as he comes all over his mattress. Shortly after Eric comes, gripping Four's hips sharply and crashing on top of him.

Neither of them speak for several minutes, Four's not sure he could move if he tried and Eric is shifting to sit on the edge of the bed. Both of them avoid making eye contact, and Four thinks this couldn't possibly be more awkward, until Eric up and leaves, he never stays.


End file.
